DragonBallRP: A New World Wiki
Welcome to the DragonBallRP: A New World Wiki This page is home of the new and stylish RP that falls behind the world of the very popular manga, Dragonball. The storyline takes place 200 years after the story of Dragonball. None of the Canon characters are alive today, so no one will be RPing as them. 200 years into the future most of the human race has been touched by saiyan blood. This gives the humans the aspects of a saiyan warrior. DBRP uses the 3d virtual world, IMVU as the main source of where the Role-playing takes place. Making the RP highly expansive and open to new ideas and things to add into the RP. DBRP is something like a Canvas that were painting along the way. The time period is 200 after Manga Dragonball in the world that follows the Manga. Within the wolrd there are a numerous amounts of playable races like Hybrid Saiyans, Full Blooded Humans, Ice-jins, Namekians, etc. People who Join will be allowed to be in a clan of one of the playable races. It is a mixure of Action RP, where death could happen at any moment, and just chillaxing at home. People are even allowed to be civilians, Vigilantes, Sensei's it's honestly whatever you want. DBRP, is a world where anything goes, you make it happen. The Main Idea DragonballRP: A New World, is for any, and all. Anyone interested in Asian culture, fantasy, Martial arts and a gritty role-play environment only limited to the limitations that one puts on themselves then this is what you want. We want a fun role-playing community where everyone can have a mutual understanding about role-playing and just generally having a great time. If your tired of your role-plays being for nothing, senseless posting, and then never to see these post again, then once again this where you need to be, we encourage that when ever someone is role-playing that they should record, and upload it here so everyone can see. This is all about Character growth, show everyone how your character is growing by continuing to upload your Role-plays. We want to role-play In a DBZ world. Also establishing the rough and tough situations of a real life city infested with gangs, corrupt police officers, prostitutes, hit men, serial killers, so on and so forth. This is a gritty role-play, and for those that cannot handle it, then sadly. This is not for you. We hope that you join, either old or new role-players to take Part in the DragonBallRP. Were waiting on you. Due to the new CANON movie Dragonball Z: Battle of the Gods, nothing in GT is Canon and will not be accepted in this RP. Everything in the 68 episodes of Dragonball GT is thrown out of the window and is not welcomed here. How to get Started *Application Form *"How to" Role-Play *DBRP Rules(Read this) *Playable Races Helpful Links *DBRP Locations *Race Specific Abilities * Directory Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Information